We propose to carry out demonstration and education research which will be incorporated into a National Research and Demonstration Center having the theme "Risk Factors for Coronary Heart Disease". The Center, based at New Jersey Medical School, would also include cardiovascular activities at Newark Beth Israel Medical Center, the East Orange VA Hospital, and St. Michael's Medical Center. The proposed demonstration research will consist of 2 projects carried out over a 5-year period, the first consisting in part of training for the second, but centering around "Nonpharmacologic Approaches to the Treatment of Hypertension". The first project proposes to explore the possibility that dietary and/or relaxation training will reduce or eliminate the need for medication in a large percentage of the population with hypertension. Three hundred men and women with diastolic blood pressures of 90-104 will be recruited from the Newark community for a 3 year followup period and randomly allocated to 4 groups, including controls, and dietary or relaxation management of hypertension, or both. Evaluation will be based primarily on the percent of patients in each group on no drug therapy, and on time till failure, defined as the starting or restarting of drugs. The 2nd project aims at demonstrating that paraprofessionals can extend the feasibility of such approaches to settings outside the clinic, including the worksite, community settings, and the physician's office. Corollary objectives will include the development of training manuals for paraprofessionals and the development of protocols for nonpharmacologic management of mild hypertension. Sixty subjects will be followed in each of the 3 settings enumerated, with a comparable number of controls, the same general intervention protocols and evaluation criteria being used as for Project I. Co-Principal Investigators for the studies will be Norman Lasser, M.D., Ph.D, (recipent of a Preventive Cardiology Academic Award) and Norman Hymowitze, Ph.D., Co-Principal Investiagators of the Newark MRFIT Center and of a training grant in behavioral medicine. These studies can demonstrate definitively the possibility of long-term drug treatment of hypertension in a variety of settings and without the necessity for specialists. Proposed studies in the inner city Black population is of considerable theoretical and practical importance in demonstrating the potential for minimizing the risk of side effects and immense total cost of drugs.